1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having conductive lines and a method for forming the same.
2. Related Art
According to the recent semiconductor technology, conductive lines are arranged in a multilayer structure through miniaturization and high integration. The multilayer conductive lines had been arranged according to a conductive line layout including three layers, but have been recently arranged according to a conductive line layout including two layers, due to the cost.
However, since the conductive line layout including two layers has a smaller number of power lines than the conductive line layout including three layers, a defect may occur due to the reduction of power.
Furthermore, as the interval between the conductive layers of the conductive line layout including two layers is reduced through the miniaturization and high integration of the semiconductor technology, coupling capacitance may occur between conductive lines arranged in the respective conductive layers.